digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Card:Stingmon
Japanese cards St-115 |req= : O : X : XX |color=Yellow |family=Nature Spirits |level=Champion |type=Insect |attribute=Virus |score_rookie=20 |score_champion=20 |score_ultimate=10 |score_mega=10 |id= |id_no= |group= |A=Spiking Finish |A_pow=440 |B=Hell Squeeze |B_pow=420 |C= |C_pow=220 |effect= |ability= }} Notes: The Digicode on this card reads |スティングモン|Sutingumon}}. St-253 |req= : OO : OO : OX |color=Yellow |family=Nature Spirits |level=Champion |type=Virus |attribute=Insect |score_rookie=20 |score_champion=10 |score_ultimate=10 |score_mega=10 |id= |id_no= |group= |A=Spiking Finish |A_pow=430 |B=Hell Squeeze |B_pow=330 |C= |C_pow=200 |effect= |ability= }} Notes: The Digicode on this card reads |スティングモン|Sutingumon}}. St-254 |req= : O : OO : OO |color=Red |family=Nature Spirits |level=Champion |type=Insect |attribute=Virus |score_rookie=20 |score_champion=10 |score_ultimate=10 |score_mega=10 |id= |id_no= |group= |A=Spiking Finish |A_pow=460 |B=Moon Shooter |B_pow=400 |C= |C_pow=240 |effect= |ability= }} Notes: The Digicode on this card reads |スティングモン|Sutingumon}}. St-637 |req= : OO : XX : OO |color=Green |family=Nightmare Soldiers |level=Champion |type=Insect |attribute=Virus |score_rookie=20 |score_champion=10 |score_ultimate=10 |score_mega=10 |id=ma |id_no=006 |group= |A=Spiking Finish |A_pow=450 |B=Hell Squeeze |B_pow=400 |C= |C_pow=280 |effect= |ability= }} St-769 |req= : OO : X : X |color=Green |family=Nature Spirits |level=Champion |type=Insect |attribute=Data |score_rookie=20 |score_champion=10 |score_ultimate=10 |score_mega=10 |id=ma |id_no=006 |group= |A=Spiking Finish |A_pow=450 |B=Moon Shooter |B_pow=430 |C= |C_pow=260 |effect= |ability= }} St-875 |req= : OO : OX : XO |color=Yellow |family=Nature Spirits |level=Champion |type=Insect |attribute=Virus |score_rookie=20 |score_champion=10 |score_ultimate=10 |score_mega=10 |id=ma |id_no=006 |group= |A=Spiking Finish |A_pow=440 |B=Hell Squeeze |B_pow=380 |C= |C_pow=320 |effect= |ability= }} Bo-368 |req= : OO : OO : OO |color=Red |family=Nature Spirits |level=Champion |type=Insect |attribute=Virus |score_rookie=20 |score_champion=20 |score_ultimate=10 |score_mega=10 |id= |id_no= |group= |A=Spiking Finish |A_pow=450 |B=Moon Shooter |B_pow=400 |C= |C_pow=290 |effect= |ability= }} Notes: The Digicode on this card reads |スティングモン|Sutingumon}}. Bo-687 |req= + |color=Green |family=Wind Guardians |level=Champion |type=Insect |attribute=Virus |score_rookie=20 |score_champion=10 |score_ultimate=10 |score_mega=10 |id=ma |id_no=006 |group= |A=Spiking Finish |A_pow=400 |B=Hell Squeeze |B_pow=350 |C= |C_pow=440 |effect= |ability= }} Bo-1076 |req= : OO : O : O |color=Red |family=Wind Guardians |family2=Nature Spirits |level=Champion |type=Insect |attribute=Virus |score_rookie=20 |score_champion=10 |score_ultimate=10 |score_mega=10 |id= |id_no= |group= |A=Spiking Finish |A_pow=410 |B=Hell Squeeze |B_pow=400 |C= |C_pow=230 |effect= |ability= }} Bo-1192 |req= : OO : OX : OO |color=Yellow |family=Wind Guardians |level=Champion |type=Insect |attribute=Virus |score_rookie=20 |score_champion=20 |score_ultimate=10 |score_mega=10 |id= |id_no= |group= |A=Spiking Finish |A_pow=500 |B=Moon Shooter |B_pow=480 |C= |C_pow=280 |effect= |ability= }} Dα-080 Dα-294 DM-128 DM-190 DM02-015 DM02-119 D3-42 |HP=680 |level=7 |army=Xros Heart |blast=Spiking Blast |storm=Storm Twin Sword |storm_pow=900 |attribute=Rock |type=Sky |attack=140 |guard=180 |speed=160 |skill=Mirage Attack |soul=Wind |desc= }} Notes: This card depicts from Digimon Fusion. D5-50 |HP=680 |level=7 |army=Xros Heart |blast=Spiking Blast |storm=Storm Twin Sword |storm_pow=1000 |attribute=Paper |type=Sky |attack=160 |guard=120 |speed=180 |skill=Mirage Attack |soul=Wind |desc= }} Notes: This card depicts from Digimon Fusion. 2-050 |asg=g |level=Champion |type=Insect |cost=3 |cap=6 |species=Nature |skill=Dragon/Beast Shield |skilld= |extra=< > + = < > }} American cards Bo-119 : Offline 1 card : Offline 1 card : Offline 2 cards |type=Insectoid |attribute=Virus |red=Defend |red_pow=260 |green=Spiking Strike |green_pow=420 |yellow=Evil Antenna |yellow_pow=400 |score_rookie=100 |score_champion=100 |score_ultimate=200 |score_mega=300 |ability=Fly }} DT-40 . }} DT-95 . }} DM-075 / / |order= |tech=Spiking Strike |effect=When Stingmon is in your Attack Row, add +200 Attack to one other Digimon you have in your Attack Row. }} B2-081 to the Battle Area for 0 summon cost. }} Notes: This card depicts from Digimon Fusion. Notes